


Talkin' Him Down

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 9





	Talkin' Him Down

“I knew this guy, he was my first male lover. He was French,” Blair was saying. “I remember he loved silk; silk shirts, silk scarves, silk underwear, silk sheets. You name it if he could find it made of silk he owned it. I dumped a slice of warm strawberry rhubarb pie in his lap. That’s how we met.”

“So you were always a klutz?” Jim observed insipidly. He was pointedly staring at the skylight. The avoidance tactics said a lot about his mood at the moment.

Blair poked him in the ribs, making Jim jerk reflexively. “I did it on purpose. So I had an excuse to meet him.”

“Right.” Jim’s comment was as cool as a breeze wafting down out of the mountains, and just as blustery.

Blair elbowed Jim’s belly, eliciting another jerk along with a guttural curse. “He’d been flirting with me,” he boasted. “I’m sure of it. Well, pretty sure,” he immediately amended, while sounding absolutely one hundred percent cocksure.

Jim snorted. It was an unpleasant sound and Blair remarked as such. Jim ignored the barb, so Blair continued, un-fazed.

“He came to the coffee house every day. You remember. Solid Grounds? Just off campus? One of the many glamorous jobs I had as an undergrad. I waited tables for measly pay and lousy tips.” Blair’s voice sounded almost wistful. “He was a visiting lecturer one semester. Pretty well known in his field; it was quite a coup for Rainier.”

“Wait,” Jim interrupted abruptly. He looked down at the top of Blair’s head, which was resting on his chest. An uncharitable thought niggled at the back of his brain. “How old were you?”

Blair shrugged with devil-may-care abandon, his shoulder digging into Jim’s armpit. “I dunno. Seventeen I ‘spose, maybe eighteen.”

“And how old was Frenchie?” Jim’s voice was fierce, low, and suddenly infused with an air of inquisition.

Blair’s sigh was purposefully audible and quite protracted. His breath skittered across Jim’s ribcage. He shrugged again, this time impassively in a blatant attempt to dodge the question.

Jim’s hand slid up along Blair’s shoulder and bopped the side of his head lightly.

“What difference does it make?” Blair countered defensively, as if Jim had spoken aloud.

“How old?” Jim demanded, disregarding Blair’s attempted deflection.

This time Blair’s sigh was short and disgruntled before he mumbled, “Forty-eight. There. Happy?”

Judging by Jim’s tone, he clearly wasn’t. “You let a lecherous old French perv pop your cherry?”

“Well, gee Jim,” Blair’s voice oozed petulance, “when you put it like that, it makes the whole experience sound so much better than it was at the time.” He tried to push away from where he was spooned up against Jim’s side.

But Jim’s hand was back on Blair’s shoulder in a shot and he tightened his hold, preventing it. “Stay put.”

It wasn’t a command or a request exactly either, but Blair acquiesced without protest and continued, “It’s not like we hopped right into the sack after I scooped the gunk off his lap you know. We dated for a coupla months. He took me places. And before you even say it, there were never any strings attached. I’m the one that made the moves on him. He was a gentleman all the way.”

“Gimme a break Sandburg.”

“Okay, don’t believe me. Be that way.”

“What I mean is, why do you think I want to hear this?”

“Hey, you’re the one who said you wanted to be distracted from, you know,” Blair tilted his head toward Jim’s groin with a quick nod. “You told me to talk about something.”

“Christ Sandburg, your idea of distracting me is by reciting a litany of your past lovers?’ Jim retorted harshly. He looked up at the skylight again, deliberately ignoring his dick.

“Litany?” Blair glommed onto the word and Jim instantly wished he hadn’t used it.

“Litany as in the list is so long it’ll take hours to get through and screwing around with all of my countless past lovers was so fucking fantastic it was like a religious experience of some sort?”

“Christ Sandburg,” Jim said again. Parts of his body that weren’t already uncomfortably rock hard stiffened at the snippy remarks. He scrubbed his forehead with the fingertips of his free hand, concentrating on the point between his eyebrows “Yeah, that’s exactly what I meant,” he added sarcastically.

Blair was quiet for a few minutes, and then he chuckled softly. He licked the nipple that was just under his chin and kissed it gently. “Sorry,” he conceded, though sounding non-repentant.

Jim relaxed a little and arched into Blair’s apology with a soft hum of appreciation.

Blair traced spirally patterns on Jim’s chest and continued to playfully lick his flesh. “Claude was my first documented case,” he started in again, undaunted despite Jim’s low-throated growl. “You know? Someone with just one enhanced sense? It was his thing for silk that made me curious. It was just touch, and it was definitely enhanced.”

“Claude.” Jim repeated the name and managed to make it sound filthy and sleazy.

Blair bit him lightly and squeezed the nipple with his lips before correcting Jim’s pronunciation. “No, like this. Claude.” It rolled off Blair’s tongue in a soft, seductive slur. “His voice was like silk too.”

“Not helping, Chief,” Jim sing-songed. The comment smacked of exasperation, so Blair came to the point.

“I only brought him up,” Blair paused and giggled. “Sorry, no pun intended, man. He showed me how to, you know, sit on him? And I just thought maybe we could give it a try? I’ve been wanting to try doing it that way for a while now. And maybe that’d do it? Take the pressure off so to speak. He was always, um, wilted, by the time we were done, you know? So, do you wanna give it a go? As long as, you know, you’re up for it?” He snorted as he said it and this time didn’t bother to apologize.

Jim retaliated by pinching Blair’s ass. “Christ Chief, we’ve already done it three times in the last hour. I think that’s a record even for you.”

“Well, actually---,” Blair began, but didn’t finish when Jim pinched harder in way of warning.

“Okay, all right already. Fine.” Blair stopped what he was doing, nudged Jim’s hand away from his ass, and rubbed the assaulted spot.

Jim slid his hand under Blair’s and took over for him, gently massaging where he’d pinched.

Blair snuggled in closer, placed a hand on Jim’s belly and started patting it soothingly. Little by little, he inched his way downward until his palm just touched the top of Jim’s groin and his fingertips lazily raked his pubic hair.

Jim’s balls were tight and hard; his penis was fully erect, just as it had been for the past two hours. And although it’d been fun to start with, to have Jim’s dick at full attention nonstop since the pill had kicked in, now it looked horribly uncomfortable to Blair, if not downright painful, and his own balls shriveled a little at the thought of how it must feel, especially for Jim.

“How’re your dials?” Blair asked cautiously. He glanced up at Jim, all trace of kidding gone from his eyes and voice.

“Okay I guess.” Jim’s response was non-committal. “Smell is down, way down. Your scent right now isn’t gonna do anything to help deflate things. God you smell great when you’re turned on and frisky. Same with taste.” He shrugged when Blair’s eyes squinted questionably. “I’ve never told you how absolutely amazing you taste, especially when you’re hornier than all get out?” He grinned unabashedly. “Sight and sound don’t seem to be making matters worse. And touch? Don’t want it too low. I’m monitoring it.”

“Good, that’s good,” Blair approved with a nod. “But it’s supposed to deflate on its own after sex. Which it obviously hasn’t. Who knows what sort of havoc that damn little blue pill is wreaking in your bloodstream? I’m not sure we should wait the full recommended time before---,”

“I’d feel like a goddamn fool going into the ER, Chief,” Jim grumbled.

“Yeah, well, it’d serve you right,” Blair said, doing a sudden about face in the sympathy department. “What the hell were you thinking anyway? With your track record with medication why would you take it without asking me? Hell, why would you take it at all? What made you think you even needed it?”

Jim clammed up and shifted his torso so Blair’s hand slid away from the vicinity of his cock.

Blair didn’t wait long before demanding, “Spit it out, Ellison.”

“I feel old sometimes, all right?” Jim admitted sourly. “Like I can’t keep up with you, you know? Remember last month when I couldn’t even get it up?” He gave his ramrod stiff cock an accusatory glare.

Blair sat up before Jim could stop him. He crossed his legs, yoga-style, but kept skin-to-skin contact. He eyeballed Jim with a long, hard, incredulous look of reproof.

“You mean after that three day stakeout when you’d barely slept twelve hours total, ate worth shit the entire time, and then took down two felons after a cross town car chase? And then came home to me, and I was all hyper from a post-lecture high about mating rituals in a pre-Columbian culture that left me wanting to screw you into the mattress?” Blair whooshed it all out in one long breath. “That’s what this is about? That made you feel old?”

Something about Blair’s tirade had a debilitating effect on Jim’s hard-on. Jim could feel it starting to wan as Blair’s words buffeted him.

He levered himself up onto his elbows so he could at least feel he was on a level playing field with Blair.

“It wasn’t just that one time,” he argued lamely. “What about last week? That’s twice inside a month.”

Blair started nodding his head, his normally full lips drawn into a tight line. His forehead was all crinkly, his brows furrowed as if he was deep in thought.

Jim knew he was in for it.

“So let me get this straight,” Blair began innocently enough. “You’d been under the weather for what? Three days? Fever, chills, runny nose, again not much sleep, couldn’t keep much down, and had to spend two of those days in court testifying in the Woods extortion case that you’d spent the last, what? Six months working on?” He built up steam as he continued, “And I come sailing in after being out of town at that symposium down in ‘Frisco, ready to jump your bones because I’d missed you so fucking much, and you could barely sit up much less get it up, so that makes you too old to keep up with me?”

The boner from hell that Jim’d thought, just a few minutes earlier, would never go away was reduced to a quivery mass of relieved flesh, lying limply against his thigh. It jerked once, then again, and then went still.

“What the hell makes you think that my love for you is conditional on your dick being at my beck and call?” Blair challenged in a deceptively calm, quiet voice. “That you have to keep up with anything, much less keep it up?”

Shamefaced was not a good look for Jim. He rolled onto his side and ducked his head to avoid looking at Blair. His now flaccid cock bumped Blair’s thigh but the contact didn’t cause it to so much as twitch.

Blair unfolded his legs, slithered up next to Jim, and wormed himself close. He threw an arm across Jim’s side and hugged him. He nuzzled his head under Jim’s chin and kissed the base of Jim’s throat.

“Spill,” he ordered, and kissed Jim again in the same spot.

Jim drew in a deep, shuddery breath, and then started speaking softly.

“I knew a guy too. He wasn’t my first; at least, not the first to fuck me. But he was the first guy who ever made me feel like I was more than just a quick lay.”

“Yeah?” Blair prompted with another kiss for encouragement.

“His name was Bert. Bert Jaeger. He was with Special Forces out of Heidelberg. Everyone called him the Jagermeister,” Jim recalled with fondness in his voice. “He couldn’t stand the stuff, the liquor, but with his name, it just took.”

“It’s kinda sweet,” Blair commented. “70-proof.”

Jim puffed out an amused snicker. “That was Bert.”

They were both quiet for a long time. Jim put one arm around Blair’s shoulder and tugged at him until Blair’s head was cradled in the crook of the other. He kissed the top of Blair’s head before continuing.

“He was older than me,” Jim finally said. “Not like with you and Claude.” This time he said the name with the same silky smoothness Blair’d used earlier. “Not that big a difference. Not even as much older than I am to you.” He shook his head. “He was only nine years older than me, but it seemed like a huge difference at the time. He wasn’t an active operative when I met him. He recruited. He trained.” Jim paused for a moment and Blair could almost hear him thinking. “He took me places too. Covertly, of course,” he laughed weakly. “But Christ, I was young and stupid, and so goddamn cocky. I made him feel old. Any time he couldn’t outrun me on the obstacle course, or outshoot me at the range, or outlast me in bed, which was every single damn time, I didn’t let him forget it.”

“Aw, Jim,” Blair whispered softly.

“And when he left me I’ll never forget the way he looked at me.” Jim swallowed hard, choking back an emotion. “I guess I don’t want it to end up being my turn to be him.”

Blair tilted his head so he could see Jim’s face. He waited patiently for Jim to look at him. And when he did, Blair said, “ Not gonna happen, Jim.” He shook his head forcefully. “I’m younger than you, but that’s where the similarity ends. I’m not stupid, I’m not cocky.” Jim’s rumbling belly laugh made Blair stop. “Okay, so maybe I’m a little cocky, smartass. But I haven’t made a hobby of it. And the only thing you’ll ever need to outdo me on is loving me. That’s the only thing I’ll never let you forget.”

The relief in Jim’s eyes was heart wrenching. Blair reached up and pulled Jim’s face to his. He kissed him tenderly.

“So, the little blue pills?’ Jim asked hesitantly.

“Chuck ‘em,” was Blair’s verdict. His hand went to Jim’s cock and he took hold of it. “If we can’t get it up, ever, then it doesn’t need to be up.”

Jim reached down between them, grabbed Blair’s cock and squeezed it. “Gee, how romantic Chief.”

Blair’s eyes twinkled with mischief as Jim’s cock came back to life.


End file.
